elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
From the Ashes
From the Ashes is a side quest in given by Talvas Fathryon in which the Dragonborn must destroy an Ash Guardian that is terrorising the grounds of Tel Mithryn after being summoned without a Heart Stone. Background Talvas has conjured an Ash Guardian and it is now running rampant around Tel Mithryn. Objectives #Destroy the Ash Guardian #Talk to Talvas Walkthrough Talvas Fathryon will be seen outside of Tel Mithryn in an agitated state. He is trying to conjure an Ash Guardian but is having difficulties: Are you practicing a spell? "Yes I'm trying to summon an Ash Guardian. I'm just having trouble deciphering Master Neloth's handwriting. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to concentrate." He says that he conjured an Ash Guardian and now it is out of control. He asks for help dealing with it while he keeps Neloth distracted: What's the problem? "You've got to help me! I conjured an Ash Guardian and not it's running amok." :How did the Ash Guardian get loose? "I am embarrassed to admit that it was my fault. Master Neloth refused to teach me the Ash Guardian spell. So I read his spell book on my own and I learned it. Something went wrong when I cast it. the creature is attacking everything in sight." ::It's your mess. You clean it up. "You won't help me!? Master Neloth is going to kill me. Assuming he doesn't make me into a test subject again." ::Why don't you destroy it? "I need to keep Master Neloth distracted so he doesn't find out what I did. There is no telling what he would do to me. While you are taking care of the creature, I'll try to figure out what went wrong." ::I can destroy it for you. "Thank you! I was hoping you would. Hurry. I'll keep Master Neloth distracted." Telvas will only instruct the Dragonborn to destroy the Ash Guardian upon further interactions if the situation has not yet been dealt with saying "Have you destroyed the Ash Guardian yet? Master Neloth will kill me... or worse... if he finds out", "Is it done? Is the Ash Guardian gone?", and "Have you dealt wit the Ash Guardian?". After destroying it and reporting back to Talvas, upon completion of the quest, Talvas will present the Dragonborn with the option of either receiving a leveled staff or the Conjure Ash Guardian spell tome. Either way, Talvas becomes available as a follower: I've destroyed the Ash Guardian. "What a relief. Master Neloth surely would have punished me had he found out. I can't repay you, but I could teach you the Ash Guardian spell... although maybe that doesn't sound like a good idea to you after this. I do have a staff I could give you instead." :I'd like the Ash Guardian spell. "All right. But remember, don't cast this without a heart stone! Otherwise the guardian will attack everyone, including you." ::I've got it. Don't cast Ash Guardian without a heart stone. "That's right. Don't be like me and have to learn the hard way. Here's the spell tome, and a heart stone so you can try it safely." ::What's a heart stone? "Heart stones are only found on Solstheim, as far as I know. Master Neloth believes they may be fragments from inside Red Mountain that were flung here during the huge eruption two hundred years ago." :I'll just take the staff. "That's definitely safer. I'm not sure I'll risk summoning an Ash Guardian again myself. Too easy to forget about the heart stone!" The Ash Guardian may also be destroyed without the Dragonborn having interacted with Talvas after which he may be spoken to: Did you know about the Ash Guardian outside? "Of course I did. I tried to talk to you about it, but you just walked away. Well, at least it's handled now." It is also possible to talk to Neloth about the Ash Guardian if it has not already been destroyed, telling him about Talvas' mistake: Talvas summoned an Ash Guardian outside. "What? That fool. His incompetence made this mess. Let's see how he decides to clean it up." Journal Trivia *The option to tell Neloth exists. He will express annoyance towards Talvas' actions, but this will not affect the outcome of the quest. *Upon defeating the Ash Guardian, the spell tome can be purchased from Talvas afterwards. de:Aus der Asche es:De las cenizas ru:Пепел к пеплу Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests Category:Dragonborn: Tel Mithryn Quests